Koibito Neko
by Kumikoneko
Summary: On compare souvent Eiji a un chat, alors, quand Eiji aime Oishi, qu'Oishi aime Aude et que Ryôma aime les chats... P'tite histoire sympa...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Shaar-luna

Genre : yaoi, kawai, …

Couple : Alors là on sait que j'aime les couples bizarres mais bon…, j'ai fait fort pour première fic PoT : exeptionnellement, je vais faire un Eiji/ Ryoma

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi

OOO

**Koibito Neko.**

****

Eiji regarda encore une fois la scène se jouant devant ses yeux : il n'y croyait pas… ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce-pas ? Oishi ne pouvait décemment pas embrasser cette fille… Il ne lui tenait pas vraiment la main, n'est-ce pas ?

Curieux de le voir quitter si vite le vestiaire après la fin de l'entraînement, il l'avait suivit…Maintenant, il le regrettait plus que tout. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se résigna à se détourner de la scène. Abattu, il voulut rentrer chez lui mais il se décida, au dernier moment de s'asseoir le long de la rivière. Il soupira et décida de faire une petite mise au point sur ses sentiments : après tout, il ne se démoralisait pas aussi facilement, ne ? Mais le hic c'est parce que c'était uniquement car il savait qu'Oishi était derrière lui pour le soutenir…D' habitude….

Oishi, il l'aimait, il l'aimait vraiment…Mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ? Il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler, de peur … De peur de quoi, au juste ? Il n'en savait rien…En fin de compte, il l'avait perdu…Et ça faisait mal…Vraiment mal… Et dire qu'il croyait qu'il lui disait tout…Et cette fille qui tombait du ciel, qui était-elle… D'accord, elle était jolie…. De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux noisettes, assez grande, visiblement occidentale et en plus, c'était une fille…. C'était donc normal qu'Oishi tombe amoureux d'elle plutôt que de lui, lui qui était son parfait opposé ! Roux et court, yeux bleu, petit et surtout garçon…Il soupira de nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir…Surtout envers un garçon…. Il eut un instant la désagréable impression d'être différent de ses amis. Et Fuji, son meilleur ami, que penserait-il de lui si il savait ?

Doucement la pluie se mit à tomber, s'emmêlant avec les larmes du jeune homme.

OOO

Malade ! S'exclama Tezuka en haussant un sourcil, signe de réelle incompréhension.

oui, il n'est pas venu en cour aujourd'hui. J'ai téléphoné chez lui et c'est sa sœur qui m'a répondu. Elle m'a assurée qu'il serait là demain. Répondit Fuji en souriant doucement.

Bon… Tezuka reporta son regard sur le pseudo-match qui se déroulait devant lui.

Pseudo match si on arrivait à empêcher Momoshiro d'étrangle Ryoma car ils étaient encore en double.

Tazuka soupira :

Echizen ; Momoshiro , cinquante tours de terrain.

Fuji s'appuya sur la grille et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il était étrange que son ami rate ne serai-ce qu'une seul minute la compagnie d'Oishi. Il savait depuis un bon bout de temps les sentiments que nourrissait l'acrobate envers le vice capitaine mais s'était juré de ne pas s'en mêler. Sinon, s'aurait été un désastre. Ben oui, s'il avait été un pro pour les histoire d'amour, il aurait déjà sauté sur Tezuka(restons logique) !

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un léger coup de raquette sur son bras.

Echizen ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Kikumaru sempai ?

Juste un mauvais rhume, rien de grave.Pourquoi ?

Rien, je voulais juste prendre ma revanche sur le rallie et le Inui juyce spécial de l'autre fois… Répondit le prince en repartant au pas de course après Momo.

Fuji le regarda faire, étonné quand son regard accrocha celui noisette d'une jeune fille, derrière la grille.

Je peux vous aider ?

Iie, j'attends Oishi.

****

OOO

Fuji frappa à la porte de son meilleur ami et ne fut pas surpris de voir la sœur de ce dernier lui ouvrir en souriant.

Ah, Fuji, entre, je t'en prie…Tu es venu voir Eiji ?

Oui, il faut dire qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de le voir malade. Je lui ai apporté ses cours…

Vas-y, il est dans sa chambre.

Le jeune prodige, connaissant le chemin, s'empressa de monter à l'étage supérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta sur les endosses.

Fuji chaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn

Tu es en forme, je vois !

Mais euh, c'est à cause du temps…. C'est vrai, il s'est mit subitement à pleuvoir hier et j'ai oublié ma veste au club… Du coup un gros méchant rhume

Allons, dit pas ça avec un tel sourire, tu vas te faire tuer par Tezuka, si ce n'est pas sérieux.

Bah, je pleurerais un bon coup dans les bras d'Oishi et…. Il se tu, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

Eiji, ça ne te ressemble pas, de déprimer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi ! Mais ou vois-tu que je déprime, je déprime jamais moua, non môssieur !

Et, disant cela, il fit a son ami un sourire éclatant…Mais qui sonnait malgré tout un peu faux. En même temps, Fuji, savait que si le roux ne voulait rien dire, il ne saurait rien. Mais il essaya encore :

C'est Oishi qui te mets dans cet état ?

Non, pourquoi ?

Eiji, au risque de te surprendre, ça fait assez longtemps que je connais les sentiments que tu as pour lui… Peut-être même avant que tu ne t'en rende compte toi-même.

…

Eiji ?

Et…Ca ne te choque pas ?

Le prodige ouvrit de grands yeux.

C'est pour ça que tu ne m'en à pas parlé ? Tu croyais que ça me choquerait ?

Ben… J'en sais rien… Je me sens assez…

L'acrobate soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Ne, Fuji, est-ce mal, d'aimer les hommes ?

Bien sûr que non, quand tu aimes vraiment, ça n'a aucune importance…Et d'ailleurs, je serais bien en mal de te faire des reproches… J'aime Tezuka.

Pour le coup Eiji sauta sur son ami

Ice-Tezu ? Honto ni ? Maaaauwwwww

Mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit…Ice-Tezu ?

Bah oui…. Capitaine Glacier….

T'en as d'autre du même genre

Fuji, tu dois lui dire, sinon, il sera trop tard…

Fuji soupira

Tu as rencontré Aude, n'est-ce pas ?

Qui ça ?

…

C'est le nom de sa pouffiasse ?

Eiji…

Je les ai surprit hier… En train de s'embrasser… Il avait l'air vraiment accro…

Eiji …

Et, moi, ça m'a fait… Si mal… Que j'en ai …J'ai…

Il se mit à pleurer. Fuji enlaça doucement son ami, le laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui frotta doucement le dos pour le calmer.

Je suis vraiment désolé

Non, c'est moi… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habite de pleurer.

Je sais, tu es plutôt habituer à tout cacher derrière ta « joie ».

Comme toi derrière ton sourire.

Promet moi que tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Hai.

Merci… 'tain, j'ai de ces coups de fatigues moi, maintenant…

Disant cela il remit sur son lit, un bras sur ses yeux rougis

Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu seras là, demain ?

Bien sûr….

Alors à demain.

Et le prodige sorti laissant son ami seul. Ce dernier soupira mais aussitôt la porte se rouvrit.

J'oubliais, on à un contrôle de chimie, demain !

Et il s'esquiva, évitant de peu l'oreiller qui alla s'écraser sur la porte.

OOO

En sortant de chez son ami, Fuji sourit en voyant qui l'attendais sur le trottoir d'en face.

Alors capitaine, on s'inquiète pour ses troupes ?

Kikumaru à vraiment une drôle d'influence sur toi.

Je sais… Il va pas vraiment bien…

Hum

Quoi ?

J'ai toujours dit que les relations ne devait pas affecter leurs jeux ou leurs performances.

Eiji est exclusif en amour…Et puis la relation d'Oishi avec Aude ne t'a pas gêné…

Apparemment, son jeu n'a pas changé. Si ça reste comme ça, c'est bon.

Je suppose que tu as raison…

J'espère qu'il se remettra vite.

Tu es vraiment… Mignon.

Quoi ?

Fuji murmura à l'oreille de son capitaine.

J'ai fait une promesse…

Et sur ce, Fuji embrassa Tezuka.

OOO

Il était trois heures du matin et Eiji ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il ferait en présence d'Oishi. Il soupira et décida de se lever. Il enfila un training vert foncé et sorti doucement de la maison. Il décida de retourner s'asseoir près de la rivière. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un étrange chat s'était assis à ses côtés… Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci saute sur ses genoux.

Miaouu.

Salut, d'où tu sors, toi… Mais, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part…. Bah, je sais plus, des chats, j'en ai vu beaucoup, hein… Y en plein des errants dans cette ville.

Il se coucha et le chat en profita pour se lover sur son torse. Eiji ferma les yeux, il sentait la fatigue revenir à grands pas. Il avait oublié la légère fièvre qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Le chat miaula. Eiji le caressa doucement et laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Le chat miaula encore plus fort. Un crachin de pluie commença à tomber.

« putain de sale temps » grommela l'acrobate avant de s'endormir.

Le chat recommença son concert de miaulements jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse son maître.

Celui-ci arriva, essoufflé.

Karupin, pas trop tôt, qu'est-ce que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et posa son regard sur le corps à côté de son chat.

Kikumaru sempai….

OOO

A suivre :

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus comme début… Envoyez moi vite vos commentaires et revieuws…….. SVP

Shaar-Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kumiko Kurokawa

Genre : yaoi, kawai

Disclaimer : pas na moua

°°°°

Merci pour la tonne de revieuws, a tout le monde

°°°°

2)Ochibi-chan vs koneko :

-Kikumaru sempai ?

Ryoma le regarda, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire quand Karupin miaula pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Se ressaisissant, il s'agenouilla et secoua fortement l'acrobate.

-Kikumaru sempai ! debout !

Eiji ouvrit doucement les yeux, se demandant se qu'il faisait là et encra son regard dans ceux de son kohai .

-OCHIBI … ATCHOUMMMMMM ….

Ryoma se recula à vitesse grand V en lui jetant un regard noir.

-T'es trempé…

-Ah, a oui, j'me suis endormit et y pleut, alors …. C'est ton chat… je savais que je l'avais déjà vu

Karupin miaula, content qu'on se rappelle de lui.

-Viens à la maison, t'es trempé, sempai !

-Non, ça ira ...

Le regard du mini prodige le gela sur place

-Avec plaisir

ils firent donc le chemin jusque chez Ryoma. Celui-ci le fit rentrer et donna un bol de lait à son chat avant de faire geste vers la droite

-La salle d bain est là

Le remerciant, il se dirigea vers l'endroit pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Ryoma souffla et entra dans la chambre de son père sans faire attention, le réveillant en sursaut .

-Que quoi ? demanda ce dernier .

-Je t'emprunte des fringues pour mon sempai .

-Ah ok! et il se rendormit tout naturellement .

Il entra dans la salle d bain et posa les vêtements sur le lavabo avant d'aller chercher un futon qu'il installa à côté de son lit. Puis il retourna devant la porte de la salle de bain pour attendre son ami.

Quand celui-ci sortit, il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et lui désigna le futon.

-Ca ira ?

-NYAHHHHHH merci Ochibi

-Kikumaru sempai …. Que faisais-tu dehors ? demanda Ryoma en se mettant au lit , Karupin à ses côté.

-Tttt, appelle moi Eiji, c'est mieux !

Ryoma haussa les épaules

-Et que faisais-tu dehors ?

-mhhh, je testais juste une croyance

- ?

-On dit que les chats n'aiment pas l'eau …. Je confirme , c'est vrai ! nyah !

-Bonne nuit sempai

-Ahahahahahahaha, bonne nuit o-chibi-chan !

°°°°

Le lendemain, ils partirent assez tôt pour qu'Eiji puisse passer chez lui chercher son uniforme et prirent la direction de l'école.

Eiji était d'assez bonne humeur et taquinait sans cesse le jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant les cours de tennis ou là, une désagréable surprise l'attendait.

Oishi et sa petite amie bavardant gaiement avec les autres . Fuji fut le premier à le voir et lui adressa un sourire désolé et compatissant. Oishi le vit aussi .

-Ah Eiji, tu vas mieux ? Je suis content que tu sois là, je te présente Aude, ma fiancée.

Eiji réprima un haut -le -cœur et se força à sourire.

-Ravi…

Ryoma observa son sempai et fronça les sourcils.

Oishi continua à parler mais Eiji n'écoutait plus, ainsi, c'était définitif, plus aucun espoir n'était permis, ils étaient fiancés….

-Bon, je vais m'échauffé un peu je suis rouillé après le rhume d'hier

Et il s'élança vers le terrain. Ryoma le suivit :

-Ne, Eiji-sempai, ça te dit un match avec moi ?

l'acrobate leva la tête. Il était rare qu'Echizen propose ça . Il sourit et répondit

-Ike, ike Ochibi, je vais te faire mordre la poussière

-mada mada dane…

Ils jouèrent tout l'entrainement du matin ensemble, Tezuka , voyant que Kikumaru n'allait pas bien, décida de le laisser tranquille. Fuji lui en fut reconnaissant.

Eiji s'amusa, oubliant pourquoi il était si mal. Après tout, un simple avec Ryoma, qu'il s'amusait à taquiner, celui-ci démarrant au quart de tour, était toujours amusant.

Une fois l'entrainement fini, il s'attarda, peu motivé pour aller en cours. Une bouteille d'eau apparu à ses yeux. Levant la tête vers celui qui la lui tendait, il rencontra un regard similaire au sien … les yeux de chat de Ryoma était vraiment beau…. Il en serait presque jaloux, tient !

Le mini prodige le regardait sérieusement et lui dit d'un ton ennuyé :

-Je l'aime pas

-Quoi ? la bouteille d'eau ?

-Non ….

Kikumaru le regarda, essayant de comprendre

Echizen soupira :

-Les filles sont vraiment idiotes, elles se plaignent tout le temps et chouinent pour rien ….

Eiji sourit

Cette fois-ci il avait compris qu'il parlait de Aude. Néanmoins, il fit mine de se vexer

-Tu me compare à une fille ! fit-il en battant exagérément des cils .

Echizen soupira de nouveau :

-…..bakaneko…. Après tout pourquoi essayait-il de le réconforté.

Eiji rigola et enlaça le petit bonhomme.

-Tu sais que je t'adore… O-chibi-chan !

-mada mada dane ….

Mais il ne se défit pas de l'étreinte.

°°°°

Derrière la porte Tezuka secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ses deux là.

-Laisse tomber, va ! sourit doucement Fuji

-Je croyais que Kikumaru était amoureux d'Oichi

Fuji sourit mystérieusement

-Tout réside dans le « était »

-….je veux pas savoir, finalement

Fuji l'embrassa

-Tu as raison ce n'est pas notre histoire

°°°°

Fini

Et oui, c'est fini , une revieuw TT


End file.
